I'm Not Scared Anymore
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After a rowdy graduation party, KO finds himself waking up in a small motel room. The worst part is, he is not alone. And he discovers some interesting truths about him and a certain minion. Rated M for highly detailed sexual conduct. This is a one shot, the ship: Kink.


"Uhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh." 'Why did I let them through that party, I have a massive headache' I know what you're thinking, but you're reading this correctly. These thoughts belonged to our favorite aspiring hero: Kaio Kincaid. Or as he most commonly known as, KO. From the happy go lucky kid, to a guy with a smile as big as ever. He had just graduated from Lakewood High School, and his friends Rad and Enid thought was nice to have a little party for him and his class. It was all good, everyone had a great time dancing and talking to their friends. Things were alright.

Until some jackass thought it was a good idea to spike the punch bowl with the strongest alcoholic beverage in 201X, everyone was mad wasted that night. KO, who had the most punch, was immediately regretting that as his head felt like a million jackhammers were drilling right into his skull. And if things could get any worst, there was a villain attack.

The last thing he remembered was that Darrel had sent every robot to crash there fun, and that he saw Professor Venomous in some kind of high-tech super suit. Everything after that was all a blur.

KO yawned as he sat up in a bed and stretched out his arms, he then cracked his back which produced a loud creaking sound in his spinal column. After finally getting his eye lids opened, he saw that he wasn't in his room. Instead the room looked like that of a small motel with blank walls and a window, and if that wasn't confusing enough he saw his clothes scattered all over the room.

"Geez, that's the last time I ever drink." he sighed as he lied down back on the bed he was sleeping on. "At least things can't get any worst."

His thoughts were proven WAY wrong when he felt a smooth arm wrap around his chest, his eyes shot open into the size of dinner plates when he saw the arm around him was a light shade of mint green. He heard some soft snoring in his right ear, and underneath the blanket he thought he felt a leg drape over his waistline. 'Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!'

He looked anyway, and he nearly had a heart attack.

Turns out he wasn't alone.

Sleeping there with him, in the same bed as him, was one of the most frustrating enemies he ever faced off against.

Assistant to the evil Professor Venomous.

Fink the Rat.

The two had a rather, complicated hero-villain relationship. Whenever she would come to the plaza to either kill him or his friends, steal stuff, or just create havoc in general. One thing that is a constant between the encounters between the two specifically, she always flirts with him by making sly gestures and making everything between them sound dirty. Plus she would often scratch under his chin suggestively or do a very suggestive dance around him a couple times when they fight in fisticuffs.

But seeing that normally sly and scary face in a nearly Jeff the Killer style grin, but now in a more calm and serine dream-like trance. He thought that she looked, rather cute when she wasn't trying to shove him in a garbage disposal. Usually he was extremely bothered by the rat lady's forwardness whenever they clashed, along his becoming a teen and going through the terror Enid calls: Puberty, he was lying if he said he didn't like it. He didn't like the odd signals she always sent him, but he also didn't NOT like it. He was just a tad confused on how to deal with it, and not to mention that she was an evil minion.

He was about 50-50 when on the off chance that she may or may not have a crush on him, but was conflicted with the two's differing affiliations. He was a good guy, she was a bad guy. On paper that sounded like a disaster waiting to happen. Plus she had tried to kill him and his friends a few times, yet KO found her viciousness strangely intriguing.

Aside from that he thought the room was a little warm, he carefully looked underneath the small cover over their bodies and...…..

'Oh. My. Fucking god.' he internally swore, he doesn't usually curse unless he is in a serious situation.

Kind of like now.

He looked to see Fink still blissfully cuddling next to him, almost knowing of their current status as she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

KO was scared as hell, he was in a motel room with a hot rat lady both buck-naked with said lady was snuggling him like a toddler to his teddy bear. Robot attack, easy. Distressed customer, no problem. Trends, piece of cake. Climate change, snoozer.

A woman, now that was a challenge.

He had to get out of there, there's no telling what's gonna happen when finds him laying in the same bed as her as nude as she was. He tried to slip away, but he felt her grip tighten up.

In a swift movement the cover was thrown off and he saw her lift herself up to straddle his waist. He gulped seeing her body on full display for his very eyes. Her mint green skin and dark hair that reached her upper back, her strong hips and thighs, her long and smooth legs, her small curves. Though her body had a human-like appearance, she still had some traits from her rat biology. Like the fact that she had four breast instead of two that bounced as she settled herself on him. She was as drop-dead gorgeous as she was lethal, and KO would agree from the blush on his face.

Her face was in a light sly smirk as her red eyes opened up to look down into his chocolate brown ones. "Oh good, you're awake. And from the looks of it, all that booze has finally worn off." she didn't drink anything at that party, so she had full memory of the events that transpired in the last 9 hours.

"(Gulp) Uh, hey Fink." he nervously greeted, "Random question but, what happened last night?" he was hoping to life that they didn't commit... 'The Thing'... while he was flat out drunk.

Fink did like a thinking gesture and said, "Well from what I recall, your punch bowl was spiked and you ended up overdosing in the middle of an invasion of supervillains. And being the considerate girlfriend I am, I got you out of that riot here safe and sound." he rolled his eyes at the very loose term 'girlfriend', he thought of her more as an 'enemy that always flirts with him'. Not friend, not enemy, but definitely not a girlfriend. Though he knew if he'd told her that, than she would no doubt rip his arms off.

"Umm, W-W-we di-didn't do...an-a-anyth-th-thing weird r-r-right?" he asked while stuttering so much.

She looked away but kept her smirk, "Nah, didn't feel right to fuck you while you were under the effects of alcohol." he sighed in relief, but then got scared again when she leaned down to look into his eyes. "KO, this is a huge step in growing up, and I want it to be right. Drunken sex has no emotion and meaning, I know that's not how you would want it right?" he couldn't argue with her there, his first time was one he wanted to remember. Not with some rando while he was intoxicated.

But having it with this crazy lady didn't exactly sound any less dangerous to him, but he nonetheless nodded.

"That's what I like to hear." Fink said as her face was now a full fledge smile, and he can see a glint of hope in her eyes. Oh god! "That's what I like about you, KO. You always care about others, you like to make people feel better. You brighten up someone's day, even in their darkest times. That's why, I want to have my first... with you."

Now he was babbling even more now, this mutant rat beauty who no doubt was playing him like a dollar store kazoo. He didn't know what to say now, if she just wanted him to fuck her she could have just let him done it while he was drunk. But instead, she wanted it to be special. She wanted him to want it, to want her. His blush spread over his face and his pores were sweating up a storm, before he can get a clear word out she put a finger over his lips.

"Shhhh, just relax. And let mama work her magic." she whispered in his ear, before lightly nibbling on the lobe. He bit down hard on his tongue as he lips left little kiss from his ear to his cheek and down to his chin, each kiss was tearing down a hefty chunk in his defenses. She rested her head in the crane of his neck before gently sinking her teeth into his skin, he tried not to make a sound as she was now sucking on his neck. He can feel her fangs digging and clinging onto his, this sensation was so new to him. He felt like a million butterflies were dancing all over him, and it was because of a villain.

"Fi-Fink." he lightly stuttered as she kept on sucking on his neck, her hands comb his brown locks. She then ceased her assault on his neck, leaving behind a noticeable hickey where she was lightly biting. She then lifted her face up so it was level with KO's, and she leaned in until their noses touched. Lips a fair distance away, his sweat rolling off her nasal cavity. That warm smile staring right back into his apprehensive and frightened frown, "I, umm, think that..."

"Yes?" she fluttered her eyelashes affectionately.

"Well, you see... the thing is...I kind of think... It's not that I don't want to... I just think that..." KO tried to explain, but he had trouble finding the right words. He didn't know a kind and easy way to say 'You're a crazy and psychotic she-beast who tried to kill and sexually harass me, and I want nothing to do with you!'. But, without the words, Fink knew what he was trying to say and then felt a little guilty and sad.

"What's the point?"

KO raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

She then sighed before moving her head away and looking down, "KO, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." he looked confused when she said that, wasn't she the one that got them this motel room so she can screw him when he wasn't drunk. And she now she seemed kind of sad, yet understanding "Perhaps this was too much, and I can see that you aren't having any fun here. It's clear that you don't want this, you don't want me. As a lover, or even a friend."

"What? I didn't say that!" KO exclaimed.

"You don't have to." she said as she got off of him and stood up from the bed, KO instantly felt a tiny bit of cold and emptiness. "I mean I ransack your store, steal some things, and hurt you and your friends. And on top of all that I have in multiple occasions done to you what most would consider harassment, now what kind of guy wants a girl like that around them? Besides, I know the girl really want." she said feeling melancholy.

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling a sense of dread that she knew about-

"That smart kappa lady with the fancy back pack, Delly?"

"Dendy?"

"Yeah her. I saw how you act around her, how you would occasionally look her way in school." KO blushed that she knew about his crush on his childhood friend. "You were always so impressed by her abilities and genius intellect, I can see why you would like her. She has the three S's: Smart, Sexy, and Sense of humor." KO gulped as that was how he described his prodigy friend when she reached her kappa version of puberty. "She has cool powers, an IQ of 212, and her own POW card."

KO then saw her look out the window with a face of defeat, nearly having a nosebleed seeing her bare butt. "But what do I have that she doesn't? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She has everything, including you as a friend. But you want more than that, you want with her what I want with you. She's the smart and loyal best friend who is always there for you, while I'm the insane girl that tries to kill and kiss you. Which is the most suitable partner for the main protagonist? I think everyone knows the obvious choice, and which one can only be seen in a fanfiction. And that's all you and me will ever be, a thing that will never be canon. And I have to accept that, even though I want more. So what's the point?" she finished off with a tear that rolled down her face and fell to the ground.

Time moved slowly for KO, he had so much to take in. Fink was one of his most difficult enemies, but turns out he was right. She did love him, for a long time now. His mom always told him to never give up on his dreams of being a great hero, that the journey is a long and hard one that cannot predict what will happen in the end. But as long you as keep fighting for your dreams, then your dreams will fight for you.

But hearing what the nude rat lady in front of him just said, how long has she been fighting for her dreams of being with him. He thought she only flirted with him so she can use him or a quick fling, but now he realized that she did it because she... she loves him. It was clear as day. He wanted to help everyone and make them happy, but now he realized he was unintentionally making one person who held a very high level of regard for him miserable. To the point that she was giving up on ever getting a chance, a chance to be with... him. A chance he never gave her.

Even though she was a bad guy, doesn't mean she can't have feelings. Which she has shown on many occasions she has for him, just not in the best of times.

He sighed before in a feat of superhuman speed, he got up from the bed and caught the tear just before it could reach the floor. And then he wrapped his hands around the crying woman from behind, Fink gasped at the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her petite rat body. "KO?" she looked back.

"Fink, you know why I never go gout with anyone. Because if I get too close to someone I care about, then they'll become a target. Many of my biggest heroes can never know the feeling of holding someone so close to them, to have their beautiful green body and smell their radiant hair." he took a whiff of her hair to emphasize his point. "They can never feel love, because it would hurt the ones they care about more than anything. Love is both a blessing, and a curse. The thing about love, it can be found in the strangest of place. Sometimes even the last place you would expect, but you're different."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she turned to face him, now KO was the one to lean their heads together.

"Dendy was a girl I had a crush on, I admit it. But that's all it was, love is just not that simple. There is no right answer to the heart, not even it knows what it wants. That's the thing, I don't know what my heart wants. There is no right or wrong, and that confused me. If I can confess something, I kind of may have at least a little bit like the way you were so forward with your affections for me." now Fink was the one with the full face blush.

"You have so much that Dendy doesn't, things that make you an amazing woman for any guy to have. You're confident, daring, independent, and crazy as heck. But a good kind of crazy, it gives an aura of intrigue and a challenge. And I always liked challenges, they motivate me to be a better hero. Any guy would be extremely lucky to have a girl like you be their crush, and out of all potential guys in the world you picked me. And I am really glad, because I now that underneath this psychotic mask beats a golden heart of a strong woman."

"K-K-K-KO, I don't know what to say." now she was stuttering. He just gave her the same loving smile she gave him when he woke up, but with that KO brightness that makes him so lovable.

"You don't have to, just let papa do work his magic."

After those last few words, KO closed the gap between them as he pressed his lips to hers. Fink's eyes widen in surprise, it was finally happening. After 7-12 years, it finally happened. For years she has waited for this opportunity, now she's experiencing it.

Fink's surprised stupor was over instantly before she returned the kiss with a fiery passion, their lip lock continued as she found herself laid on the bed with KO on top of her. She cupped his face her hands, feeling his strong cheek bones. His hands roamed her body without a care in the world, from her ample breasts down and down past her smooth stomach.

KO then started pushing his tongue into her mouth, to which she accepted eagerly as she did the same to him. The two were now exploring each other's mouths, their tongues locked in combat over territory. They kept it up as they started breathing through their noses, so they don't run low on oxygen. KO then released her lips to trail his past her jawline. He left little pecks on her neck, then went down to her chest and on all four of her soft melons, across her stomach, until her reached his target. Fink let out a couple moans with each place he kissed her.

He was now staring right into her most sacred spot, he took a deep breath as he looked up to her. She looked back feeling kind of self-conscious, "KO, you really don't have to do this."

"I know I don't HAVE to... I WANT to." Fink felt like her world was spinning, "Now just sit tight and get ready to feel special!"

"K- OH MY GOD!"

Fink was interrupted when he felt his moist tongue plunge into her snare. His tongue ravaged every nook and cranny of her pussy, she bit her gums to keep from moaning. The feeling of having this hero eat her out, was not like any she had ever experienced.

"Oh, KO!" she groaned as his licking intensified, she felt him burry his head more in between her legs. She then wrapped her legs around his head, bringing his tongue even deeper into her. The tip going over that g-spot. "Oh, man! How I always wanted this."

'Sounds like I'm doing my job, she sounds so happy. I guess she really does have a soft spot for me, I'm both touched and a little scared.' he thought as he moved his hand to her butt, she made another squeak when she felt his warm hand caressing her mint grin ass.

"You little- oh dear, a little left THAT'S IT! AW HELL YEAH KO!" she screamed in ecstasy as he continued his efforts, each lick and nibble on her lower lips brought her ever so closer to the sweet sensation of climax. She squeezed her legs harder around his head as she let out a giant moan as her climax struck like lightning. "KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~"

KO got juice right in the face, he tried to lap up as much as he can before swallowing. He then squirted a little cum that went up his nose, he then let out a goofy cum stained smile at her as she giggled with a beat red face. "So, how was that?"

"I-I-I-I-it was... m-mag-magical." she gleamed.

"Thank you, that's what I was going for." he huskily stated as he crawled up her body, dragging his hands across her skin until he straddled her mid-section. His dick not wavering in hardness or length, she made it out to be about nine inches long and three inch thickness. Overall, he packed a punch in more ways than one. "I think it's time these ladies got a little attention." he said as pressed all four of her humanish-rat boobs around his shaft and thrusted. Fink squealed in glee feeling her breasts wrapped around KO's dick.

"Oh ho KO, that feels so good!" she moaned while massaging her top two breasts against his rock hard dick while he handled the bottom two, he even gave her nipples a little pinch.

Her moans were all KO wanted to hear, as long as she's happy, then he was too. And if he was honest, he was really starting to like this. Not just the sex, but overall just being with the evil minion sounded kind of... fun. He found her wickedness and psychotic tendencies to be rather, cute.

"There so soft, like a million pillows." he said as he quickened his pace.

"And they're all yours." she sighed as he continued to fuck her breasts mercilessly, both of them had hand full of boobs and pinching the little nipples. Fink loved every single second of this, and after this she was gonna be REALLY happy.

"Fi-Fi-Fink, I'm... about... to...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~" he screamed as his orgasm hit struck like lightning, waves of semen were sent at full force onto the face of a lustful and ludicrous rodent mutant minion. It got into her eyes, hair, nose, ears, and her mouth. She could drown from the tsunami of cum, and she would die happy. KO panted from the climax and got off of her, she then sat up with a crazed smile.

"Finally," she said as she rubbed the left over man-juice all over her hair and face "The sweet taste of victory and KO, with a hint of chicken." she turned to the blushing human, or after the episode with the animal bot Makayla a were-dog in a human costume or something I don't know but either way he was as red as the inside of a watermelon at the sweet and sultry smile Fink was giving. "For a lame hero, you sure know how to make it interesting in the bed."

"Fink, there's something you need to know." he said while gripping her hand tightly, he looked her dead in the eyes as he spoke. "I've actually been thinking about this for a really long time, about the relationship between you and me. The years I knew you, you were a psychotic and demented she-devil who would kill me in my sleep without hesitation. I was a young and naïve kid at the time when, in the heat of any battle we had, you would send some not-so subtle hints. As the years go by, and as we matured into young adults. I guess something in me thought, maybe... just maybe.

If I were honest with myself, I felt a thing for my friend Dendy since we were kids. But as time went on, that thing became something big." this caused Fink to frown a little. "As someone who as stood by me for all those years, and who has helped me get a handle on my... turbonic form. Not to mention who was as pretty as can be, I couldn't help myself. But she wasn't as in to me as I was to her, she said that any girl would be lucky to have me. Unfortunately, she just wasn't that girl. We still remained friends, but a part of me wanted more."

He sighed, "I was trapped between two women. One who was the sweet and smart long-time best friend, the other was a crazy girl that wanted to kiss me and/or kill me. But then I realized, as a friend, I want my friends to be happy. So if Dendy was happy with us remaining friends, then so am I. As for you Fink," he cupped her face and held her millimeters from his face. "Even though I was often scared of you, and though we have fought countless times. I could see underneath a dark and sadistic exterior, beats the heart of strong female warrior. Who could have any sicko in the villain circuit, but chose a hero like me. Not my other half who was as vicious as you, but the half that was me. A guy who started off as a wannabe who was not even a level one for an entire season, who is so trusting of a guy in a dark hoodie I got the whole plaza wrecked. But in spite of my flaws, you still stayed. I know what I am to you now."

He closed the gap between them with a deep kiss, she didn't react until he had crept his tongue through her lips where she engaged in lip-lock combat. She wrapped her arms around him and puller him closer as their tongues did battle for supremacy. They kept up the kiss she pulled him over top of her, with his dick lined up at her snare. They separated the kiss for air before looking into each other's eyes.

"KO, for the longest time. I LOVE YOU! And I mean it, too! I love everything about you, screw you being a hero and me a villain. I want this KO, I want you. I want to share moments with you, to have a future with you, to have a family with you, to compete whether our children will be heroes or villains with you. You're not just a lay with you KO, you're much more than that.

You're my everything."

KO smiled as she told him this, "I believe, you're MY everything as well." Now Fink was the one with the burning blush on her cheeks. "I'm not afraid anymore, if you want me."

"But, do YOU want me?"

KO just kept his smile and kissed her temple, "More than you can ever imagine." Her eyes gained a glimmer of happiness when he said those words. And with one huge thrust, she nearly screamed. Her core was split with his dick buried deep in her, he felt the blood seeping onto his base as tears started to form in her ducks. He then softly cooed in her ear, "It's okay, you'll be okay. Every little thing is gonna be alright, because I am here." he then lightly suckled on her earlobe. This distracted Fink from the slow and painful thrusting he was doing, but not by a lot.

Even though she was dreaming of having times like this with the hero on top of her, she knew the first insert was always the hardest.

The human carefully pulled his rod out until only the tipped remained, before slowly pushing it back in. He was trying desperately not to hurt her too much, he moved his lips from her ear, along both her cheeks, then to the other ear. Her pained moans turned to little whimpers as his soft kisses were helping soothe the pain in her rodent vagina, which felt a lot different from a human girl. Not that KO every done anything else with a female, but he knew a difference. As Fink was both tight and her caves had a bit of a...

"Is it supposed to... bite?" he asked her.

"O-grrr…. o-only w-when I-I'm.. GAH, in heat." she stuttered, blushing at her odd biology.

"Well, I think- merp, it's cute." he said causing her to smile. He kept the slow movements for a while, she can see he was straining to keep a snail-like pace. The pain was dissipating, but she still felt a sting.

"Go...faster..." she wheezed out.

"Are you sure?" he groaned.

She nodded with a serious look on her face, "I'm sure, it doesn't hurt anymore. So don't hold back, FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH!" he complied as his thrusts had a little more speed and force with each one, he internally sighed in relief as the slowness was extremely taxing for him. He can hear her moans of paining forming into moans of sweet and glorious pleasure, and he knew he was doing something right. Though she may have tried to kill him in the past, this felt in a sick and twisted kind of strangely right.

"Hey, this is kind of nice." he said as his efforts were tripled, his dick feeling constricted as her pussy felt tighter and had more biting with each thrust.

"Oh KO, you have no idea how good it feels." she moaned in blissful harmony, "Your cock is tearing me apart!"

"So, do you like it?" he asked as he went faster and harder on the thrusts.

"Don't like it, I LOVE IT! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" she screamed to the heavens, after so long she finally had what she always wanted. To have this human, this hero, who she fought with since childhood. To like her, to love her, to share moments with her, to become one with her. And she was getting all of that and so much more. So. Much. More.

"Fink, I think I'm..." he was cut off when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her and keeping him locked inside her. "But Fink, what if I burst inside you! You might get a bun in the oven!" he exclaimed.

She giggled maniacally, "That's exactly WHAT I WANT!" she said with a crazed grin, a grin he couldn't help but love and fear. He smiled.

"There she is." he sighed as he felt his climax threatening to burst any minute, Fink grinding her teeth as she felt hers coming in as well.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh~"_**

Both screamed as they both exploded in pleasure, the orgasms hit like two giant tsunamis crashing against each other. Fink's juices splashing all over his wiener and the bed sheets, KO's were filling her rat womb up to the brim and overflowed around his dick still encased by her pussy.

After the high was over, both of them panted after a long and hard session. KO then gave her a big long wet kiss on her lips, she returned with all the love she had on her shoulders for a long time. When they ended it, KO looked her in the eyes and said. "Fink, I love you. I love you, and I am proud"

"I love you too KO."

He tried to pull out of her, but her legs locked harder around him keeping him in place. "Um, Fink?"

She snickered lowly and he felt a sense of impending doom on him, she then flipped their position so that she was straddling him in a traditional cowgirl position with his dick still trapped in her walls. He looked up to see that evil grin mixed with a loving stare in her eyes, she was not done yet. "Oh sweet innocent KO, don't think you're out of the park yet. That was just the warm up, now the real fun begins. And I will ring you're hero cock dryer than the Sahara desert, you better clear your schedule. Because you will continue to fuck me until I can never walk again, neither will you!" she told him as she slid up and down his reharden dick.

KO gulped as he was in for a long day in this motel room... and he was okay with that.


End file.
